A fishing boat is generally a small boat for leisure. A fishing boat is commonly used for carrying a driver to a fishing point. However, a boat control system using a joystick is generally operated in a calm lake, and bass generally inhabits at a point with a lot of water plant and obstacles. Therefore, for fishing bass, a fisherman should be moved to a point in a quiet and stable way.
Further, since a fisherman grips a fishing rod with one hand, it is not easy for the fisherman to put down the fishing rod and then operate the fishing boat again.
Therefore, there is demanded to develop a dedicated electric boat more suitable for fishing bass.